Being small is not all good
by wickfur
Summary: Shinichi and Ran decides they want to do a medical procedure called "downsizing" a procedure where you get shrunk down to about a 12cm tall (5in). Ran is all for it, but something unexpected happens and Shinichi is once more alone. KaiShin. Downsizing mimicry/Parody. crossposted on AO3


_**Summary:**_

 _Shinichi and Ran decides they want to do a medical procedure called "downsizing" a procedure where you get shrunk down to about a 12cm tall (5in). Something unexpected happens and Shinichi is once more alone. KaiShin. crossposted on AO3_

 _A/N:_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan or magic Kaito. Neither do I own Downsizing(2017)_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Down we go**_

Downsizing, a new revolutionary medical procedure that have taken the world by storm. Downsizing involves a medical procedure known as "cellular miniaturization" that shrinks the human body down to only about 12 cm tall (5 in), thus reducing a person's waste and burden on the environment down to minimal proportions.

Downsized people get benefits because they are helping the environment, such as they don't have to pay taxes, doesn't have expensive house rents and their money become 5 times their normal value, because If you are smaller you eat less, need less electricity ect. The cities does not take up a lot space and there are several Downsize cities around the world. These cities are surrounded with protective measures to protect them from harsh weather, dangerous animals and insects.

Shinichi is really sceptical of the procedure, it might not even do anything for the environment, no matter what the doctors, scientists or any other influential people say. He just didn't believe in it. Now for Ran, for his fiance Ran, it was a different story, she thought it sounded like the best idea out there. "Shinichi, this could really be the way of the future, I mean, humans will have more space and the environment with all their animals and fauna will blossom once more" she turned hopeful eyes on him "Shinichi, would you do this with me?" Shinichi was sceptical, but nothing could overwin him more in this world than Ran. So, he said yes.

The whole affair with the procedure and moving became a huge thing. Ran's parents was very much against it from the get go. "But dad" Ran stubbornly said, Kogoro stared down his daughter with an intense gaze "I will not allow you to do this" she stared right back equally as intense "I am a grown woman now, so you really have no say in it". Shinichi was of course in the middle of it "Um, can't we just talk this over-" Both daughter and father roared "STAY OUT OF IT!" cutting him off mid sentence. Eri was a bit more understanding, in her own scary and quiet way. She stepped forward between the bickering pair and tugged an ear of the both of them, both father and daughter winced and wimperd. Eri huffed "Calm down and talk like civilized people"

She turned to Shinichi "Now, Shinichi-kun" Shinichi fidgeted nervously "Y-Yeah?" She stared him down before she surprisingly said "I understand and if this is what the both of you really want to do, I will support it" Kogoro shot up enraged "Eri! Y-you can't let her do something so foolish! You-" Eri gave him the stink eye "Kogoro, if this is what they really want, you need to support them, not hinder them" Ran jumped up in glee and jumped into her mother's arms "Mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kogoro could be heard grumbling in the background. Shinichi just looked on with a soft smile.

Shinichi called his own parents about his new status and wasn't really surprised that they didn't object in the slightest. They didn't care what he did as long as he was happy and had thought things through. He assured them that yes this is what he wanted, even though a part of him was a bit scared, illogically enough, but as always, he didn't tell his parents of this little insignificant fact.

They had to sell their house and all their belongings, except their most prized possessions, since the only thing turning small was their bodies. So all of Shinichi's favorite books got stored away at his parent's house, he mourned the fact he couldn't bring them with him. He hoped that one day someone thought of a way that you could shrink objects too, so he could have them all in his possession.

The farewell party was a huge event and as always his parents went all out, inviting all friends and acquaintances they knew. Hattori and Kazuha, Sonoko and Makoto, Sera, people from division one like megure, sato, takagi as well as some FBI people he knew and many more came over to congratulate and send them off to their new life and place with style.

The girls huddled together and so did his parents and their older acquaintances and talked with each other while the guys were having small talk. While everyone was occupied Hattori dragged Shinichi away to have some, one on one guy talk. Shinichi crossed his arms and leaned on the counter "What is this about Hattori?" Hattori slung an arm over the other detective's shoulder "How are ya nerves, Kudo?" the Osakan asked in good spirit. Shinichi hesitated slightly, Hattori saw him hesitating and poked his cheek "Come on, I have noticed something has been bothering you lately, tell ya best bro Heiji"

Shinichi released a huge sigh and looked away from his friend. "Don't laugh" he started, since his friend was prone to laugh at him for such things "In all honesty, I'm super scared of" He made a vague hand gesture "this" he said restlessly. The Osakan chuckled at him, Shinichi blushed "See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you" He was about to bolt, but Hattori caught his arm before he could "Wai-Wait Kudo, just hear me out, I ain't laughin' because of tha" He told him honestly "Think about it, the mighty Kudo Shinichi, the guy who stares down a gun without flinchin' ,does breakneck stunts every day and stares down murderers into submission every day of his life, and this is what scares him" Shinichi looked away embarrassed "When you are putting it that way..."

Hattori clapped him on the back "No need to worry, everythin' will be fine" Then his smile turned mischievous "Besides there is like a 0.0004% chance of getting injured, handicapped or dying right, insignificant numbers" Shinichi got his humor back and snarked "With my luck? that will happen" Hattori just ruffled his friends hair "Don't count on it, or I will personally end the bastards responsible" They laughed and bantered for a while more before they had to head back to the others. But before they entered again Shinichi shyly said "Um, thanks.. Hattori, I appreciate it" Hattori gave him a huge grin "No worries Kudo, what are best buds for"

The time crawled over towards being late and people was staring to head home, many good lucks and hugs were exchanged before it was just Shinichi and Ran left. They cleaned up the worst of the mess in their hotel room before they got ready for bed. When they both had comfortably settled down in bed, Ran voiced her thoughts "Shinichi really, thank you for this" Shinichi's smile turned fond "Of course, everything we do, we do together" He said with love in his voice. It was a big day tomorrow.

The morning came way too soon, or that's what Shinichi's opinion was every morning. With a Cup of hot coffee and a shower, he was mostly awake or trying to wake up, while Ran bustled around the hotel room getting ready for take off. After checking out of the hotel, they called for a taxi and headed to the airport, from there they flew over to the medical facilities outside Tokyo called the Nippon Gateway medical institute. Nippon Gateway is a facility that is tied together with several downsized cities around the Tokyo region, the closest city *Semaiji* laying just half a kilometer (550yd) away, where of which Shinichi and Ran would live. When they arrived to the huge facilities they looked through the huge windows overlooking *Semaiji* city, it really looked like a big toy city, when seeing it from afar, so small. They registered at the reception desk and got called in for a meeting with a man from registration.

Now they both were sitting in chairs at the opposite side of the register member's desk The man fiddled with a little camera on his desk, pointing it towards them "Hello my name is Takashi, nice to meet you" he looked down at his papers "With your permission, I'm going to record your answers to the following questions" He looked up once more at them both before he asked "May I begin the recording?" Shinichi and Ran looked at each other before nodding "yeah, that's fine" Takashi looked down in his papers "Please state your full names" Ran started "I'm Kudo Ran" He then looked the detective's way "Kudo Shinichi" He stated with more confidence than he felt.

Takashi hummed while looking through his papers "So do you Kudo Shinichi-san and you Kudo Ran-san understand, that you will of you own free will, undergo a permanent and irreversible medical procedure, commonly known as 'downsizing'?" Shinichi seeked out Ran's hand and squeezed it "Yes, we do" He looked down at his papers and then back up at them once more "You also understand that your bodies will be about 0.0364% of your current body mass and volume?" Ran with confidence said "Yes" while Shinichi felt himself sweeting slightly "Yeah" he said a little light headed. Takashi-san looked up at him "I'm sorry Kudo-san but, I need a yes or no" Shinichi strengthened his resolve "Yes" he said with more strength in his voice. Takashi looked him over before saying "great, thank you"

Takashi-san looked them both in the eye before asking "Do you give full consent to Nippon Gateway medical institute to administer the medical procedure known as downsizing?" Ran squeezed his hand "Yes, we do" He hummed once more before stating "And you do know there is an 0.004% risk that you can get injured, permanent disability or death from going through the procedure?" Takashi looked up when they didn't respond immediately "do you?" Ran squeezed his hand in reasurense as she said "Yes, we do" Shinichi took a breath "Yes" after all questions were over, they got led out to a waiting room.

Ran and Shinichi was sitting in the waiting room, holding each other's hands and taking comfort from each other to quench their nervousness, when a nurse came into the room "Kudo Shinichi-sama?" she said. Shinichi's stomach made a flip, it was their turn, both he and Ran stood to go to the nurse. "We are together" Ran stated to her, the nurse looked up from her notes and looked at them sympathetically "Only Kudo-sama I'm afraid"

"Another of my colleagues will come shortly and take you to the women's facility, Kudo-sama" Shinichi and Ran looked each other in the eyes nervously, the nurse took pity on them "You will be separated for approximately five hours, after the procedure you will be reunited in the recovery room" Shinichi looked Ran in the eye and took her hand in his "Okay, This is it then, I will see you on the other side, Love you Ran" Ran looked almost shyly at him "Okay, see you there, love you too" Shinichi walked away with the nurse putting up a hand "See you tonight~!" Ran lit up "See you Shinichi!"

When Shinichi went into the facility, rows and rows of beds stood with people getting ready for procedure, he was getting cold feet, but he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this is for Ran. The nurse handed him a medical robe to put on and he had to take off his clothes. once ready the nurse told him to sit in a chair, in which she proceeded to remove his hair and eyebrows. Something to do with hair not being living organic material and would not turn small with the rest of his body, which made sense, since it was made of dead cells. once she had done that she told him to lay down on the medical bed, from there she injected him with anesthetic. He didn't want to think about what they were going to do to him while he was unconscious.

As he was dozing off he found himself thinking about it anyway. They probably would shave off all hair they could find on his body once he was asleep, as well as remove food from his stomach and rinse his intestines of… waste, as well as empty his bladder, since well exploding could be a thing… probably remove his one tooth filling he had since metal is not organic, as well operate out any and all metal from his body from past injuries. Damn that's a long and continuing list of stuff he thought as the darkness took him over, glad he wasn't awake for that.

221B

He awoke slowly to an unfamiliar ceiling, staring at it with sleepy eyes. "Ah, Kudo-sama, you are awake" Shinichi groaned "Barley" he gruffed out, the nurse chuckled at him. Shinichi, still groggy, looked around the room, Looking for Ran. "Excuse me miss, have a Kudo Ran arrived yet, we came together" he said to the nurse "Oh I see, of course, I will check for you Kudo-sama. Just lay down and rest" Shinichi nodded in thanks before laying down again, he felt sore all over and when he checked over his body found that yes, he had gotten more and fresh scars, great he thought grumpily before settling down for a bit of sleep.

He got roused from his sleep by the nurse once more coming into his room "I am sorry, I have not found a Kudo Ran-sama in the list, she could just be held up in dental, I will inform if she turns up" Shinichi smiled at her "Thank you" the nurse bowed slightly "of course, now sleep, it's been a rough day" Shinichi nodded in affirmation, before he once more settled down underneath the covers.

Shinichi had just woken up when the nurse came in once again "Kudo-sama a call for you" Shinichi looked up surprised at the nurse for a second before accepting the phone, rubbing sleep from his eyes "Hello?" he asked a bit slurred "Shinichi….?" a hesitant Ran sounded, Shinichi's face lit up "Ah, Ran, hi, where are you?" she seemed hesitant "shinichi... oh Shinichi please don't be mad at me, I-I just" his happy smile faltered slightly "they started to shave off all of my hair and then they started to shave my eyebrows too and I just…. I just couldn't do it an-and then I thought what the hell am I doing!" The detective heard a voice sounding out airport gates in the background "Are you at the airport!?" he asked incredulity coloring his voice " Oh Shinichi, I just.. I'm so sorry Shinichi, I can't leave my family and friends behind" Shinichi's expression twisted into that of betrayal "B-But Ran! I.. Are you just going to leave me here? **You** were the one who wanted this, not me" He felt so betrayed, **so** betrayed.

Her voice sounded out in sympathy "Shinichi, I'm sorry" the detective clutched his bed covers in anger " **You** are sorry, Ran just get back here so we can talk this over, just come back here, please, so we can find the problem and get through this" he said a bit desperate, her voice shook "And see you all small! I-I just can't Shinichi! It was impossible from the start" her voice turned indifferent "It's over, I… Just live without me Shinichi" then she hung up on him. "R-Ran! don't just hang up- …argh" he sighed and slumped heavily into his pillows suddenly feeling really tired.

 **TBC**

 _A/N:_

 _Hoped you liked this parody / imitation (I suppose) of "Downsizing" a movie from 2017. I watched the movie recently and got super hyped to write something similar, fan based of course._

 _In my opinion it was a pretty good movie, until about almost half of the movie, from there it just became strange and felt… incomplete, disjointed the whole way. idk really, maybe I lost the plot half way through. I might only have liked it mostly for my obsession with small things thought, always loved the idea of becoming small. anyway sorry for rambling. xD_

Semaiji(狭い地)* is one of the fictional downsized towns in Japan. Semaiji meaning narrow ground, *shrugs*didn't know what to call it really.

 _And also…. sorry for making Ran out to be the (sort of) villain in this story, I was considering putting in another fictional person or OC, but well, this is how it turned out._

 _Please read and review_

 _/Wickfur OwO_


End file.
